pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Meden
About '''Priestess Meden '''is the spiritual leader of the Patapons. She is the chosen link between the tribe and their Almighty. She appears in Patapolis and gives information to the player in Patapon 1 and 2, often hinting towards the next mission or the backstory of the game. She is often kidnapped by Zigotons or Karmens and the Patapons must save Meden in Meden Kidnapped(Patapon) and Rescue Meden (Patapon 2). She also appeared in the Epilogues of the games. In Patapon, she appeared when the boat was being built to cross the sea. She also appeared in the Epilogue of the second game when the bridge was being created. Appearance and Attributes Meden seems to be a Mahopon with no shoes or maybe a very thin shoe and a staff and has a few physical differences that set her apart from other Patapons. Her limbs are slightly longer than most Patapons in proportion to her body, giving her a more feminine appearance. She wears an elaborate headdress of five coloured feathers instead of a cap or helm, and what could be a green dress, skirt, or cape. Star-shaped earring frames are on each side of her "face", and a ceremonial staff of some sort is in her hand. Despite being the High Priestess of the Patapon tribe, she still manages to be either humorous or foolish during certain points in the plot. She brags several times throughout both games, and isn't as wise as she would appear to be, thus indicating that she is either a young adult or just plain immature. She sometimes expresses doubt in the prophecy of Earthend (Once saying that she wonders if Earthend is really worth the heavy losses the Patapons are sustaining). Meden is wise, calm and kind. She appears to be the only one to be able to talk to the Mighty Patapon (apart from Hatapon, Minigame characters, Silver Hoshipon, Scout, and occasionally, General Gong). Meden seems incapable of attack, but has the following special abilities: *Reading invisible ink. *Levitating off of carts. *Summoning Mater, The Tree of Life back to life. *Talking to the Mighty Patapon. In Patapon 3, she is petrified by the Seven Archfiends. But in the end of the game, she, alongside the entire Patapon tribe, comes back to life if you pick the correct choice. Early in the game, you will unlock "Meden Mart". It sells items, armor, and weapons. Trivia *In the instruction manual, Meden is labelled as male. *Meden is petrified throught the story in Patapon 3 and is returned to normal if the ending "Offer my soul and save the Patapons" is chosen after beating the last mission. **If you imported your Patapon 2 save, Meden will say your Patapon 2 save name. For example, if you were called Kami in Patapon 2, and Kamipo in Patapon 3, she will say Kami. *In Patapon and Patapon 2, Meden normally stands between the Mater Tree and the Altar (Inventory). However, immediately after a storyline mission is completed, she will instead stand among the celebrating Patapons. This doesn't affect her dialogue in any way, however. *The Zigotons, Patapons and Akumapons all have female leaders such as Queen Kharma, Meden and Black Hoshipon respectively. *In the second game, it is hinted that Meden is actually way older than she looks, surprising her assistant. While refering to the age of Ormen Karmen, she says "But not as old as me!". Gallery PriestessMedenDesc.png|Website description Meden 2.jpg|Meden. Snap016-meden.png|Meden in Patapon 3 turned into stone th_snap042.jpg|Meden revived th_snap043.jpg|Meden meets Silver Hoshipon es:Lady Meden Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Story Character Category:Materials Category:Equipment